In the Light of the Moon
by Like it Random
Summary: "Something is coming, something big." "And that something is?" "I don't know." Lilly Redfire is the spirit of fire, but she isn't believed in. No one sees her except for the Guardians. When Pitch comes to her in a dream, things take an unexpected turn. She doesn't fear anything, but is that about to change? Will she free Pitch, who knows something about this mysterious new evil?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so this is my first ROTG fanfiction and It's going to be waaaaaay shorter then my other story, the knight fury. here is a longer summary, because it made me delete some of it. I hope you like and please leave a review!**

**Summary: "Something is coming, something big." "And that something is?" "I don't know." Lilly Frostfire is the spirit of fire, but she isn't believed in. No one sees her except for the Guardians. When Pitch comes to her in a dream, things take an unexpected turn. She doesn't fear anything, but is that about to change? Will she free Pitch, who knows something about this mysterious new evil? And will she fall in love whilst finding her place in the world?**

* * *

Prologue:

Fear.

It's the feeling when you know to back down. It's the felling to know which fight you can and can't win. Fear is rational. So why don't I know when to back down? Why can't I know which fight I can and can't win? I'm not rational. I don't fear anything. Not even the Nightmare King, the Boogieman, Pitch Black.

Chapter 1

I am the fire spirit, called Lilly. Lilly

Frostfire, I'm immortal, forever eighteen. But I hate it. I hate not being seen. I hate that I have to control all the fires in the world, and not be seen.

Of course fire is both a literal and figurative term. I control the fire of hope and love and also the camp and bomb fires. Its a busy job, and yet I don't get ANY credit. It's horrible.

I wasn't the only one either. Jack Frost used to be like me, but now he's a guardian. He's Believed in, him and the rest of the guardians. Do they ever think of those who aren't? Do they spare a thought for people like me? It seems not.

"Lilly?"

I jerk up. No ones called my name in over a century.

"Lilly?"

"Whose there?" I ask from my fire. I sat at the edge of a forest, with a small camp and fire.

The voice had come from the trees. "Surely you remember me?" The caller said and jump down from the nearest Fir.

"Jack Frost." I snort. "So nice of you to come."

"Thats good. At least I'm of some value to you." He said jokingly.

"You're not, I was being sarcastic." I said, glaring from my fire.

"Oh," his face fell.

"Why are you here, Jack?" I asked.

"I was just seeing how you were doing." He said.

"Really," I said, " thats nice to know, its nice to know that SOMEone cares what happens to me." I glared at the moon.

"Look, I'm sorry Lilly-"

"Sorry?" I asked. "SORRY? For what? That you a guardian? That you're believed in? That I'm alone? You have nothing to apologise for." I said. I sounded angry, and I wanted to be, but it was the moons will. "Its not your fault you got chosen to be a guardian." I said.

"Ok," Jack said. " If theres anything I could do..?"

"Well... Could you send around word about me?" I asked, " you know just a little one."

"Sure." Jack said. He turned to leave, "if theres anything else, just let me know."

"Sure." I said and watched him go. I sighed, 'maybe I was wrong about them not caring, but that was Jack, and I've known him for a long time' i thought.

* * *

Usually I dream of dying. I remember how I died, unfortunately. It wasn't any different tonight.

_I was trapped. Trapped in endless fire. I was stuck in the corner of my burning house and watched as it scorched my parents to death. I was next. The smoke chocked my lungs and every hair was being singed. The last and first thing I remember is the moon, and I don't feel afraid. Though I remember not being scared any longer, I've relived this moment nearly every night of my immortal life. I'm not afraid, at least not any more. I wait to wake up. But I don't. The dream takes an unexpected turn as the smoke covers everything and turns it black. I'm transported to an underground lair. Again, I'm not afraid, I may not be rational, but I am practical. I know that my real self is at the campfire some where in central america. Some one is controlling my dream and my curiosity has peaked. _

_"To who ever who is controlling my dream, can you stop? I doubt this is amusing to either of us." I called from and to the darkness of the lair. _

_Apart from some kind of glowing, dotted globe (which was my only source of light) I was alone._

_"Don't worry, I'm not invading your nightmare for fun." A cold british accented voice said from the darkness. "I need to tell you something."_

_"Well what ever it is spit it out, and show your self while your doing it." I said glancing around the cave. The voice had seemed to come from everywhere. A shadow formed and glided across a wall. _

_"I have limited time so listen." The voice said. "Something is coming, something big."_

_"And that something is..?" I asked._

_"I don't know." The voice said. I had a feeling he DID know but didn't want to tell._

_"Well whatever it is, shouldn't you tell the guardians first?" I asked the shadow as it glided across another wall._

_"Ha, as if they'd trust me." The shadow stopped and said. He seemed to be talking to himself rather then me. "No I need you to tell them, they would never trust me." The shadow shook his head whilst saying so._

_"Why should I trust you?" I asked the shadow as it melted into darkness._

_"You shouldn't." It said and the underground lair started to fade._

_"IF THAT WAS AN ATTEMPTED TO INTIMIDATE ME YOU FAILED!" I shouted before the scene was completely faded. The last thing I heard was the voices laughter as I woke up._

* * *

I was looking at the stars. I blinked before coming to my senses. I sat up. The fire had faded. How long was I asleep? Not long enough for day to come it seemed. I got up, stretched, and kicked the fire apart until there was only charcoal left. I packed up my food supply's and got ready to move. I had to tell the guardians about what the guy in my dream told me. I had a feeling that I knew him from somewhere, but it passed. I had other problems to get to. How I would get to the North pole I didn't know, so I decided to call in a favour. A while ago I had freed a wind spirit. It ha the form of a horse and could run like a hurricane. It was a southern spirit so it was made of sand and burned our skin. Although it couldn't harm me because I was the spirit of fire, I tended not to burn.

I whistled quite loudly. I didn't know where the spirit was but I knew it could hear me. In under a minute it had arrived. The horse whinnied and stood on its back legs.

"Show off." I muttered. The horse snorted and waited for me too get on. I held his mane and hauled my leg over the back of the horse. When I was settled I leaned down and told the horse: "could you take me to the north pole? Too see North." I said. The horse snickered and I took it as a yes. The horse leaped forward and we were soon traveling at top speed. I saw the landscape bend around me. I was going to get to the north pole in no time at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rode my horse as fast as it could to get to the North Pole. I had to tell at least one of the Guardians and North was the easiest to find. Jack didn't have a home; he just went with the wind. I had no idea where Tooth Palace was and Bunny's warren was somewhere underground. As for Sandman, I had no idea what he did. So I ushered my horse north and we galloped at full speed. It wasn't tiring for the spirit, it loved to run. I loved to ride. I could fly but, I hated the feeling, so I just walked everywhere and called in favours.

In a few hours I was sitting on the back of the horse, it stood on the top of a mountain, and I faced the workshop of Santa Clause. And let me tell you, it was no grotto. It was built into the mountain itself and since it was almost midday, the sun made the snow sparkle like Edward Cullen's skin (it was the best description I could think of). I got off the horse to look at the workshop.

"Mind taking me to the front door?" I asked the horse before getting on. It whinnied and shot off, in the other direction, leaving a trail of steam in its wake. I stared at the trail of steam and scoffed, "thanks!" My idea was that I wouldn't get another ride from the wind spirit any time soon. I looked at the valley before taking a deep breath, and launched off the face. I shot downwards, my robe billowed around me and I desperately tried to remember how to fly. Then I remembered and I imagined wings spreading out of my back. I didn't actually have wings but it always helped me focus. I instantly stopped dropping and glided. I imagined the wings tilting up and I flew skywards. I tried not to look down because otherwise I would drop the intents of my stomach. I landed as soon as I was able and walked to the doors. I turned back to face the valley I had just flown across.

I turned back to the huge double doors of the workshop. I hesitated before knocking and thought, '_why in the hell am I doing this?' _But I remembered what the shadow had said about what was going to happen. _"Something is coming, something big...I need you to tell them." _So I sighed and knocked three times on the door.

I waited until the door opened, which wasn't long. The door opened and I found myself face to face with a Yeti. I blinked, not expecting a Yeti, I mean I've heard about them before but I thought I would see an elf before a Yeti. It said something in a language I didn't understand. All I heard was gobble-dee-gook.

I blinked again and realised it had probably asked me a question. "Erm... I'm here to see North," I said. The Yeti asked me something else and I guessed that it was whether I was being expected or not. "No." I answered. It moved out of the way and let me pass. I blinked one more time and then told him thanks (I assumed it was a he). I followed him through the ground floor of the workshop. The main workshop was based around a huge glob which was covered with little lights. Something struck in my memory that I had seen something like this before. Then I remembered I had, there was a smaller globe in my dream; that too had little lights.

I gazed at everything in the workshop. It was amazing! There were Yetis everywhere, carefully putting toys together. I had expected elves to be doing that, but I just found them messing about and electrocuting each other. There were flying planes and even a jelly fish. I snapped back to the present and quickly caught up with the Yeti guiding me through the workshop. I took an elevator up to another level and the Yeti walked me up to a door with ice surrounding the edges. The yeti was about to open the door, then seemed to remember something and then knocked. I waited as someone answered the door.

"It's good you finally remembered to knock, but what is it?" A Russian accent asked as he opened the door. It was North and he halted when he looked at me. He was bigger than I thought with a long white beard and piercing blue eyes. "Lilly! So nice of you too come! Come in," He said. "What is news?" He asked as I walked inside his office. It had been built into the mountain so some of the walls and ceiling was ice. There were also toy's and ice sculptures everywhere.

"How do you know that I have news?" I asked and faced North.

"You've never come here before and you only ever say anything in an emergency." He noticed.

"Yeah, I have news." I admitted. North waited. I starched the side of my face, pushing some fire-coloured hair out of the way too. "It's hard to say... I got a dream that something was coming, something big and I knew I had to come to one of the Guardians and let them know." I said. North thought.

"How big is big?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "But I defiantly know it's important." I said.

"Important enough for you to come to the Guardians?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is." I nodded. North thought for a moment and then turned to the door. "Come with me." I was lead back through the work shop and found myself standing before the huge globe. There was a control panel in front of it and it had all kinds of buttons and gages on it. He held something, pressed it down and twisted. The globe lit up, but in a different way. There were still little lights but it emitted a multi coloured lights, or lights, and then they started spreading through the open windows and walls.

"You're calling the other Guardians." I realised.

"This is big news, everyone needs to hear it." North explained. "They will be here soon." I nodded and turned back to the globe and waited.

* * *

After not long the other four Guardians had arrived. In that time I had become anti-social and pulled the hood of my robe up. It was an orangey red colour and it was streaked with colours of fire, similar to my hair, and occasionally flickered with fire. I stood in a corner and waited for North to finish explaining why they had been called here. Jack had been grinning at me for nearly the whole thing, like he couldn't wait to tease me about my current predicament. I pulled the cowl lower and tried to ignore him. Cocky people around me tended to get punched (if I could touch them) or got a minor burn, nothing that didn't heal within the hour though.

North finished his explanation and the Guardians turned to me. "So Lilly, are you some kind of physic know?" Jack asked me. I walked forward and pulled down my hood.

"Don't push your luck otherwise I may push you over the edge of a cliff." I warned. "And the answer is no, I'm not. It was a one off thing."

"What kind of dream did you have?" Tooth asked me. I tried not too seem like I went defensive, even though I did, because something told me not to tell them about the shadow and the lair.

"I don't know, I don't really remember the details." I said. "Just a voice telling me that something was coming."

"A voice?" Bunny asked. "What kind of voice?" For some reason he sounded suspicious. I just shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't remember the details." I said.

"Do you think this has something to do with Pitch?" Tooth asked.

"It's only been a few months; he should stay gone for a little longer." Jack said.

"What's been a few months?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked me, "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" I asked. My robe and hair started flickering nervously.

"Our battle," Bunny said, he waited but it didn't ring any bells. I shook my head and he continued, "With Pitch... and the Nightmares." I shook my head. "You don't remember anything?"

"No I don't... Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." Jack said before Bunny could say more. "We're just concerned."

"What do you remember from a few months ago? Around Easter." Tooth asked. I tried to remember, but the memories were either blocked or there were none there.

"I don't remember anything." I said. "Would anyone care to tell me?" I asked. Sandy, who had been silent up until now, held his hand up and made a tinkling sound, like tiny bells, which I assumed was the dream sand. He started conjuring images above his head, making expressions as each image changed. They got faster and faster but I had no idea what he was saying. I shook my head and he stopped the images. "I don't remember anyrhing. It's like I was asleep." I said and paused.

The roof had a huge glass-less window and the moon shone through it, even though it was day time. "Do you do this?" I asked the moon and turned around. I didn't get an answer. "You _did_, didn't you?... Why?" I asked when he didn't answer. "TELL ME!" I shouted, but again no answer. I sighed and gathered my anger. "Look, let me just get some sleep for now. It's been a long day and I might remember something in the morning." I said to the Guardians.

Most of the Guardians nodded and North had one of his Yetis showed me to a guest room. I flopped down on the bed and thought. I didn't remember anything. I didn't even know where I was throughout the whole thing. I just remember starting to feel the fire of hope and joy start to flare up as the children got excited for Easter. Then it got all blurred, like I was passing out, and my memories went dark.

_I was trapped. Trapped in endless fire. I was stuck in the corner of my burning house and watched as it scorched my parents to death. I was next. The smoke chocked my lungs and every hair was being singed. The last and first thing I remember is the moon, and I don't feel afraid. Though I remember not being scared any longer, I've relived this moment nearly every night of my immortal life. I'm not afraid, at least not any more. I don't wake up. I'm expecting for the smoke to cover everything and turn it black; it does and I'm transported to the underground lair._

_"Oh this again." I said. I looked around and I was where I was before, in front of the globe. _

_"What's so wrong about this?" He asked? His shadow was on the wall again, it was over on the right side and it still looked huge._

_"Look, I did what you asked and now I'm going back to America. So any other thing you need to say now, say it 'cause I don't want you coming into my dreams ever again." I said. _

_"Someone's feisty today." He said._

_"And also, you don't need to hide. I know who you are." I said. _

_"And who am I?" He asked me. He expected me to get the wrong answer so he could humiliate me._

_"You're Pitch." I said and his shadow stiffened. "Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. So you can come out and show your face." Pitch stepped out from behind the wall which leads to a different part of the lair on the left side. _

_"And how did you work that out?" He asked me. Although he was across the cavern (which was quite big) I could see the colour of his eyes; a strange gold. _

_"Easy. You said something about the Guardians not trusting you. The guardians said something about fighting you not a while back." I said. "I put two and two together and got an answer. And plus, you can control my dreams so that gave me a hint about your title."_

_"Impressive." Pitch said. "Did you work anything else out?"_

_"No. Is there anything else?" I asked. Pitch shrugged and turned away. He walked back into the darkness of the passage._

_"Hey!" I said. I jumped off the out cropping and flew over the pit in the middle of the floor. I landed and looked in the passage. Pitch wasn't there. _

_"Are you looking for me?" I jumped and spun around. He was standing behind me._

_"How the hell did you do that?" I asked. _

_"This is just a dream." He said. _

_"Yeah about that." I said and Pitch stepped into the shadows again. "Excuse me!" I said. "I'm trying to talk to you!" _

_Pitch stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the lair. I gave him a death glare and started walking to the other side, when my feet left the edge I dropped a little and then flew over to the ledge. Pitch about to melt into the shadows when I made my robe flame up and it lit up the lair. "No more games." I said. _

_"Fine." Pitch said and stepped away from the wall._

_" You better answer my questions." I said._

_"Only if you do a favour for me." He said. _

_"Depends..." I said, "What kind of favour?"_

_"A small one." He said._

_"Fine." I agreed. "Why did you come to me? Why not some other spirit that wasn't when you became all high and mighty?" I said the last part sarcastically._

_"The reason is, that you have no fear." He said. "Fear is the one thing I always know, and you never have any."_

_"That I know." I said._

_"So I knew you wouldn't be running and screaming when I sent you the first dream. And, you weren't around when I was 'high and mighty'" He said. _

_"Yeah... I have no idea why I wasn't around." I said. "Second question, _what _is coming?" Ptich didn't answer. "Well?" _

_"Fearlings." He said._

_"What the hell are Fearlings?" I asked. _

_"They are the embodiment of everyone's fear, children, adults and spirits alike." He explained. "They are going to rip apart this world and everyone on it." _

_"Ok, that sounds serious." I said. "Well _I _have nothing to worry about." _

_"No, but what about all of the children?" He asked. "Do you worry about them?"_

_"You don't even care." I said. "Why aren't you glad about this?" _

_"Because they'll destroy everything." He said. _

_"And you know away to stop them?" I asked._

_"Yes." He said. "I do, and here is where your favour comes in."_

_"And what is that?" I asked._

_"Free me." _

_"What?" I asked and stepped back._

_"That was our agreement. You would do me a favour if I answered your questions." He said._

_"But... fine. Where are you?" I asked._

_"Right here." He said and stepped back. He spread his arms. "This has become my prison."_

_"Your lair? I don't even know where that is!" I said._

_"But the Guardians do." Pitch said and everything turned back to smoke._


End file.
